Okami Legends
by OkamiAmaterasu5789629
Summary: Join the three wolves zoku,jiasuo,and jaku as they learn who they truly are...but...can one of the brothers really be trusted?
1. Story of the Ancients

**The Legendary** **Wolves of the Swords(tLWotS)**

**~Creation~**

**~Chapter 1: Story of the Ancients~**

...Long long ago... The story of why gods and demons war is not for the weak minded.. It is passed down..generation to generation,just like a family heirloom. This story i am about to tell you is a very horrific tale of greed,resent,betrayal,and manipulation. It all began around 2012. The time everyone was saying it would all end.

However...something extraodinary happened that day. Alot of animals,including humans were given powers. Whether it had been immortality,element bending,or sorcery they still had power. That gave rise to The Celestials,Moon Tribe,The Etheral Shrine,Temple of the Ancients and alot other. Energy known as Solarius energy and Lunaris energy could be harnessed by all who tried to harness it.

This great happening wasn't entirely good though. Evil rose behind this plotting to destroy this great civilization. It's attempts were intervened however and it failed when a hero defeated it with three swords constructed of solarius and lunaris energy. One sword of the sun,the second of the moon. The last one was made with both energies and was also comprised to the universe's cosmic energy.

It is said to be the most powerful sword forged by the moontribe. These great weapons are now trapped within etheral crystals at the etheral shrine,for it is said by one of the cosmic arch dragons that if it were to fall into the wrong paws...it would be the end of life as we know it.

Evil wasn't through with them though,it came back..manipulating all of the new civalizations into hating each other. Thats what satisfied this great and unknown force of evil. It knew by making everyone fight..they'd be so distracted that it could step in and take over. All of the civalizations warred of course. It was the moontribe,celestials,and sorcerors against the element benders,shape shifters,and demons.

There were alot other fighters, such as dragons,unicorns,and alot other fantasied animals,maybe even pokemon. After defeating each other though,element benders and shape shifters betrayed the demons sending them to hell. To this day though...no one knows what that evil was that appeared to them..each of them and blinded them from the truth.

Did it come from the Ultimate Celestius Solarius Lunaris Triplet Swords? Was it just some regular person? Was it a type of force? or was it just their imagination? Did good truly win if evil is still lurking around in the darkest of places?


	2. Start of a Legendary Adventure

**~Chapter 2: Start of a Legendary Adventure~**

"Aww what! "Protested a young white wolf pup with amber eyes. "Thats messed up! " He looked at his mother who was white also with emerald green eyes.

"What's messed up zoku? "She asked.

"They just suddenly out of the blue betrayed the demons! That's just messed up right there! "Zoku said again. "Now who agrees with me? Jiasuo? Jaku? Anybody? "

Jiasuo a black wolf pup with seagreen eyes shook his head. "I can't agree.. demons are mean.. I saw an imp steal some kid's candy yesterday. "

"Well i agree! "Said Jaku, A gray wolf pup with emerald green eyes.

Zoku sighed dramatically. "Well atleast Jaku agrees. "

"I agree. "A tall muscular wolf stood at the den's entrance. He was pitch black with white dots above his eyes and piercing ice blue eyes. He walked in sitting in his nest,getting comfortable. "First off.. it wasn't the demons fault.. the elementals and shape shifters turned on them. The demons wouldn't have been in hell if it weren't for their betrayal. "He pointed out.

"Good point father!"Zoku cheered. "Now you have to agree with me, Jaku and dad!" He taunted Jiasuo.

Jiasuo grinned playfully flattening his ears back. "As if! "he lunged at Zoku and they began pummeling each other. The two older wolves simply smiled and nuzzled each other as they watched their pups play. Then they noticed Jaku began getting sleepy.

"Come on pups. "Said the mother wolf. "It's time for bed. "She rounded them up with a sweep of her tail and herded them all to their nests.

"But momma! "Zoku protested. He was getting sleepy also, but tried not to show it. His brother was yawning and was curling up on the ground beside Jaku.

The she-wolf smiled and licked each of her pup's heads. "No buts, Zoku...Afterall...dissapointment is a gift. " The pup was sleep within a matter of minutes,Too tired to reply to his mother. She padded over to her nest with her mate.

Later on that night,Zoku had thought he had heard noises outside. _'Its probably just the prey... '_ He thought drowsily as he hauled himself up and yawned adding a stretch. He spread his small claws apart and straightened his short fluffy tail out. He stood and nudged each of his brothers.

A grumpy jiasuo popped open one eye. "What? " he growled. Instead of just groaning, Jaku jumped up.

"**HOUSE INVA-** "Zoku covered Jaku's mouth before he could finish.

"Shutup!"Zoku snapped. "Its not a stupid house invasion!...we're going to the forest. "

Jaku stopped struggling and pulled free. "What? Are you crazy Zoku! "he demanded.

Jiasuo grumbled something incomprehensible and went back to sleep.

"I'm sorry Zoku...but...you're on your own this time."Jaku climbed back in his nest.

Zoku flattened his ears back. "Fine.. "he said. "Be that way. "He turned away and padded outside of the den. He gasped. "Whoa... " He looked around in awe. This was his first time ever going outside. He ran through the woods meanwhile back at his den though, His brother, Jaku was panicking.

"Don't you think we should tell mom and dad! I should've went with him! We should've went with him! Mom and Dad are going to kill us both! What if the demons get him! Worse yet..hunters!"Jaku was pacing around in a circle around jiasuo.

Jiasuo had one eye open. "Shutup Jaku. "he grumbled. "He's older than both of us..I hope you do know that. "He pointed out. "Now stop pacing around me and get back in your stupid nest and go back to sleep. "

"But-"The whole family heard Zoku yelp.

The pure white she-wolf looked up. "Kokujin! " she said, looking at her mate, now known as Kokujin. He was already awoke.

When the big black male wolf spoke, he didn't look at his mate."I heard him yelp Akiria... "He rose to his paws and padded over to his two other pups. "I need you to stay here. see if your brother comes back..if he's not dead or injured. "He turned and rushed from the den, Akiria behind him.

"See! "Jaku protested. "The hunters! They got him! They're gonna cook him in a soup! They're gonna make Zoku shish-ka-bob! " Jaku ran around in circles screaming about how Zoku was going to be turned into some type of food when he was finally tripped by jiasuo who held out his hind leg making Zoku fall over, face first and landed with a loud thud.

"How about you shutup, let me think of a plan, and kiss the floor... "Jiasuo growled. "Alright? "

Jaku said something incomprehensible and hauled himself up, sitting down obediently.

"Alright! I got it! "When Jiasuo held a paw up, he mistakely hit Jaku in the face, making him fall over. "We will go look for our brother ourselves! ..who knows..this could even be the start of a legendary adventure... one that shall be remembered for many centuries to come! "He didn't hear a word from his younger brother Jiasuo and turned around. Jiasuo flattened his ears back and sighed dramatically, making a vein throb on his head. "Really? he sighed. "Did you really just pass out? I'm not saying that over again! "

Jaku groaned in response. He was too busy counting how many stars he was seeing right about now. He noticed Jiasuo look into his eyes. "Oh man... Jia! ... there are like...5 of you all together! when'd you learn how to clone yourself? "

"You idiot!" Jiasuo turned around, he was seething with anger. "You ignored me didn't you? ". "How dare you? " There was a mask of shadows on his face.

"How dare i what? " Jaku looked up, still kind of dizzy.

"Nevermind... " Jiasuo sighed. He turned, looking at Jaku. "Why were you out cold? "

"You punched me in the face. " Jaku said, bluntly.

"Oh... sorry... "

"Its okay. "

"So..c'mon, lets go find Zoku ourselves. "

"What about Mom and Dad? "

"Stop worrying so much! "

"Fine! "

The two wolf pups raced out into the darkness to find their brother.

Meanwhile, The young pup, Zoku had gotten caught in a trap. He tried getting out but realized finally that he was in a cage. He heard movement in the bushes and voices of something. They were growling. "W-who's there? " He tried  
sounding tough. As he backed against the back of the cage, trying to get as far away from these mysterious voices as he could.

"Try as you might.. you'll never escape that cage. "It sneered.

"I'd like to see a brat like you pull it off! "It laughed.

"Who's there! "Zoku demanded, still attempting to sound fierce. When he said that, two Dobermans stepped out. Grins on their faces. "Y-you didn't set the trap.. did you? "

The two dogs looked at each other and began to laugh.

"No. " The first replied.

"Our master done this. "The second said.

"And you're just going to let a human do this to your own kind? " Zoku growled.

"We are man's best friend..they are our masters and when we obey our masters, they treat us like family. "One of the doberman's ears twitched when he heard something, turning to see two pups tumbling into the clearing.

"Let go of our brother! " Shouted Jiasuo.

"Yeah! " Jaku said.

"And what are you two welps going to do about it, huh? " One of the big dogs asked.

"Cry? " sneered the second.

Jaku bared his teeth. "You dogs are nothin' but talk! We're the real deal! We're wolves! We're braver! "

"Hah!" Scoffed one of the dobermans. "And you're the example of brave? " Just when the two dogs looked like they were going to attack, the two pups walked into a trap and were caught in cages. The two dogs began laughing, but stopped when they heard their master. They turned and went forward, looking at the pups barking, their tounges lawling out their mouths.

"Dogs... " Jaku muttered.

"Alright. " Said the man. "Knife, Zoro. Get the two other pups. " The dogs obediently grabbed a cage in their jaws and the man picked up the one Zoku was in and turned, walking back through the forest.

Zoku curled up in the cage. He lay there, regretting ever running off like this. Now... they may never see their parents again because of him and his foolish behavior.


	3. Your True Identity

**~Chapter 3: Your true identity~**

Jaku woke up to being thrown down. He heard two people talking, but didn't care much to listen, besides..he didn't understand them anyways. Being the only one up out of them all, he held out a paw silently so the two dobermans couldn't hear him. He had nearly got to Jiasuo's cage when Jiasuo woke up. Jaku quickly got his paw back in his cage.

"Hey... where are we? " Jiasuo asked in a dazed tone.

Jaku shrugged. That's when he realized Zoku was already up.

"We're in a city. " Zoku said. "So stop your complaning.. this might actually be worthwhile to do. "

"I'm no longer listening to you! " Jiasuo snapped. "You could've gotten us killed! Now we'll never see mom and dad again! it's all thanks to you and your '_OH lets go in the forest and run around like idiots!_' "

"You're still alive aren't you? " Zoku retorted.

"Fine... i'll give you that... "

" You guys need to stop fussing like that. " Jaku said, sighing.

"Whatever. " Jiasuo growled.

"I'm seriou-Whoa! "Jaku's cage had been picked up by one of the dobermans again. '_I hate it when they do that!_'Jaku thought. When they had finally gotten to where they were going, the three pups just couldn't help but look up and see how big the place was.

"Oh wow... " Zoku muttered. "Thats a really BIG den..."

"They're not called dens small fry."Zoro said. "It's called a 'mansion' . "

"You'd have to be extremely rich to buy one though. " Said the other doberman, known as Knife.

"Why are you being nice all of a sudden? " Jaku blurted out all of a sudden. He somehow wasn't ripped to shreds by the dobermans who only shrugged. As they were walking inside, The pups were in awe. Meanwhile, one of the dobermans nudged the door closed with his head. The cages were set on the floor.

"So..what? Are we going to be stuck in these cages all they long? "Jiasuo demanded.

"No." Zoro replied. "Wait for the master to return. "

"What's your master's name? " Zoku asked, he was tired of the dogs calling the man master. Surely this guy had a name.

"You'll find out later, as of now he's going to let you out of your cages. "Zoro said. "Don't attack him or we'll attack you. "

"We're still teething though! ... well not zoku, he already has his fangs and i'm starting to get my teeth in. " Jiasuo said.

"Alright kid, we don't want a whole life story on who's teething and who's not. "Knife said.

Zoku watched as the man opened the cage door for him and his brothers, then he backed away. Zoku carefully stepped out of the cage to make sure there were no other traps. His brothers saw him and followed, a little slower though. Zoku then sat down on the floor. "Why are we here? "

"You're here for something that you will not quite understand just yet. " Said the man.

Zoku's eyes widened and he looked from Jaku, to Jiasuo, to the man who had just spoke, to the two dobermans. "Al-alright...what am i missing here? One man who understands animals, Two dobermans who can do what humans can do... ..and wolf pups who are somehow included in some-some weird crazy foreboding prophecy!... I'm not sure if it's a prophecy.. but... i sounded like one to me. "

"It is a prophecy. "The man replied. "And before i forget to tell you, my name is Hotuko. "

"How did we get into aaaaaaallll' o this then! "Jaku was waving his paws around uselessly.

"If you wish to learn, then please do follow me. "Hotuko said. He got up and walked upstairs, the canines followed him. They walked into a room. It was large and appeared to be a library. There was this huge holographic projection that showed the whole entire universe that was in the shape of a huge infinity sign. Over in the corner were 10 swords each with an element to go with it. There was a statue of a wolf that had dragon like features. It had dragon claws and whiskers. It stood on it's powerful hindlegs and held a sword in it's clawed fore-paws with a long flowing tail and flowed long fur with a long mane that swirled. Two other swords were on it's back.

"Who's that? " Zoku asked.

"Why do you ask?"Hotuko said.

"I dunno..he looks really cool... "

"We know he's immortal and also had the three most powerful swords in the universe. Those swords were called the 'millennium trio'.The first sword and most likely the eldest sword in the world was called Galxius, the second eldest was called Solarius, and the third eldest was called Lunarius. He may have been killed by the greatest evil ever though.. Thats what alot of people say, however... "

"I can still feel his prescense on this earth. "Zoro said.

"Whoa.. Talk about freaky day! "Jaku muttered.

"It's not freaky.. It's the truth. "Knife said.

"Well... Jiasuo..your name is correct, Jaku..your name should be Yiako, and Zoko, Your name should be Kaoku... now what was your father's name? "

"Kokujin. "Jiasuo said.

Hotuko hesitated before he told them. "Then.. it's true then... He's still alive. "

"Who? "Kaoku asked.

"The wolf god statue over there. "Knife pointed at the statue of the wolf. "His actually name is ' _Seiki no mireniamu no kodai._' "

"Meaning? "Yiako said.

"Ancient of the Century Millennium. "Hotuko answered for Knife. "These two dobermans aren't actually dobermans either. They're Kirins. "

"Who? "Yiako asked.

"Kirins. "Hotuko looked at the dogs who had just been engulfed in a light and had gotten taller. One was white with a long flowing golden mane with blue eyes it had a long antler like horn sticking out from the front of its head like a unicorn, the other one was black with a long kind of spiked mane, it had emerald eyes.

"Sooo... this is something you don't see everyday... "Kaoku said. "Then..what are you Hotuko? "

"What am i? "Hotuko asked.

"Yeah. "Kaoku said. "What are you? It seems everyone has a true form today. You're talking to the prince of the universe you know. "

"I would rather not tell. " Hotuko said.

"Why? "Kaoku asked. "I am the **prince **of the **universe**! "

"You exsist outside of being known. "Hotuko replied. "You don't even have any powers yet, you don't even have a reflector. Besides.. winning against me in a fight would be an amazing feat for such young fledgings like you. If you win, i'll tell you what i am. " Hotuko took out the hilt of a double-bladed sword. He held it out infront of him and two swords extened from both ends. They were both golden swords made out of some kind of energy.

"Maybe he's lunarian?" Yiako said.

"Yeah... They're jedi because of those lightsabers.. "Jiasuo said.

Kaoku had already grabbed lunged forward towards Hotuko, Kaoku wasn't aiming for him though, he was aiming for the glaives behind Hotuko. He managed to grab the one with fire on it in his jaws since he landed on the side of the wall and then pushing himself off of the wall landing on another wall in the corner. He bounced from wall to wall and lunged at Hotuko and switched from jaws to paws with his sword. Hotuko swung his sword and Kaoku held up his sword, blocking it. He somehow done a backflip in mid air.

"Is that all you have kid? " Hotuko mocked Kaoku.

Kaoku bared his teeth. 'Dangit... i'm not nearly as good as this guy! ' .Then he felt the energy course threw his veins. 'but...i am prince of the universe! i can do this! " Kaoku jumped in the air doing several front flips, the sword ignited until the sword was longer than it was except it wasn't metal, it was fire. Hotuko just barely managed to dodge out of the way.

"Alright!... I can see you would win. " Hotuko said.

Kaoku landed and the sword went back to it's original size.

"You can have the sword. "Hotuko said.

"Thanks.. " Kaoku said.

"Anyways... I am not a swordsman, nor am i of moontribe blood... however, i am an arch mage. " The pups looked shocked.

"Arch mage? " Jiasuo said. "As in... Hotuko? The royal arch mage of seiki? "

Hotuko nodded. "and you all need much more training. " He watched Yiako get the wind sword and Jiasuo get Rock.


	4. Years Later

**~Years Later~**

Years had passed since the brothers had found out their true identites. They were now teens. Hotuko had offered to help them all find some jobs and he came through with that.

Jiasuo was asleep in his bed when his alarm clock went off. He felt for it on the dresser and found it, slapping it off the dresser. He turned back over.

Yiako was at the door, peeking in. He then snuck over and put whipcream in his paw. Yiako then took out a feather and tickled his nose, then Yiako ran out. Jiasuo sniffled and held up a paw and smashed the cream in his face, he looked up and bared his teeth.A low growl ripped through his fangs.

Kaoku nearly jumped out of the bed when he heard all of the loud cursing and yelling. As he got up and walked to his door, opening it he saw Yiako running away from Jiasuo who was throwing fire at him.

Hotuko came out of his room, rubbing his eyes. "Whats going on in here!" he demanded. He held up a hand, catching the fire before it could hit him and he made it burn out. He then saw Jiasuo chasing Yiako. "Do you all need something to do **that** bad? " Hotuko sighed.

Jiasuo and Yiako stopped. Jiasuo smiled sheepishly, while Yiako hid behind Jiasuo.

Hotuko gave himself a face palm, then looked back up. "Listen... how about you all go and fix yourselves some breakfast. "

"But! It's like 6:00 in the morning! I'm supposed to be sleep! "

Hotuko raised an eyebrow.

Jiasuo's ears fell against his head."Oh alright... c'mon guys... Lets go get the cook book. "

"Alright! lets cook some pancakes! " Yiako exclaimed, grinning.

Jiasuo flipped through the book and found pancakes."Alright, we'll need 2 cups of flour, 2 eggs,1/2 teaspoon of baking powder, 2 tablespoons of butter/vegetable oil, 3 tablespoons of sugar and 1 1/2 cups of milk. "

Kaoku stood and walked over to the fridge retreiveing the eggs and milk while Jiasuo grabbed the flour from the cracked the eggs putting them in a bowl.

"Wrong! Thats not how you cook pancakes! "Yiako snapped. He took out a bowl and grabbed the eggs putting them in the bowl. "Now we wait for the egg to hatch and spill it's egg guts into the bowl. "

Jiasuo done a facepalm and Kaoku sighed dramatically.

"Yiako.. this isn't rocket science. " Kaoku said. "These eggs CAN'T hatch!"

"Poor brother... ALL eggs hatch. " Yiako said. "And second of all.. we don't need a book to make a simple little breakfast! " Yiako threw the book somewhere. "Alright... the eggs aren't hatching so we have to.. BEAT THE EGGS! "he put the eggs on the ground and ran. "I beat them! "

"Idiot.. " Jiasuo sighed. "I'm just gonna fix some cereal. " After the other two brothers had finished their cereal, Yiako's pancakes were burnt. "See!" he ate one and spat it out. "EEW!... tastes ashy... I think the pancakes need some aloe vera... "

"Don't- .. eww... gross... " Kaoku scrunched his face up in disgust. Yiako had actually put lotion on the pancakes and ate it.

"Hmm.. crunchy... tastes like poison ivy.. " Yiako said.

"How do you know what poison ivy tastes like? " Jiasuo asked.

"well... remember when mom told me not to eat poison ivy.. i ate it anyways... "

"Idiot.. "

Thats when they realized Hotuko standing there, his mouth was wide open. "Did a hurricane come through in the kitchen? "

The three brothers looked in the kitchen and then, Jiasuo and Kaoka looked at Yiako who was eating the pancakes like they were good.

"Why is there lotion on those pancakes? " Hotuko asked. "I thought you couldn't eat lotion... "

Yiako dropped his spoon. "Uh-oh... "He then fell over acting dramatic and began talking about he could see the light and was twitching.

"Clean this up. " Hotuko sighed, he then left back to his room.

"I'm dying though! " Yiako called.

"Shutup! No you're not! "Jiasuo growled. After they finished cleaning up they went to the backyard.

"Alright... Kaoku... I've found the perfect job for you. "Started Hotuko. "You'll be a samurai,Jiasuo will be a scholar and Yiako.. you'll be a-"

"pirate! ooooh! I've always wanted to be one of those! "Yiako said.

"No! a-"

"Ninja! Thankies! "

"Let me finish!" Hotuko snapped. "an adventurer or explorer.. whatever you'd like to call it. "

"YES! " Yiako began jumping up and down like a little three year old who had just received a new toy.

"You will be getting started tommorow, Jiasuo, you will be serving under emperor shuiko. Don't mess up. " Hotuko said. "

Meanwhile... somewhere on the verge of space... An ancient dark force was beginning to stir once more. Once said to be the evil defeated by Seiki. It was on the planet known as '_The Etheral Shrine_'. This evil was locked away within' the etheral crystals. It's eyes glowed red and the cracks appeared in the crystal. It broke free and let out a load roar. It's white mane flew out behind it. It had golden horns and dragon whiskers. It's body was long and slender. "I've been awaiting this day for centuries... I have finally returned..


	5. RelaxationPlease?

**~Chapter 5:Relaxation..please?~**

Kaoku had finally returned to the mansion from a day of running up a mountain, carrying buckets of water on his back and a bamboo sat under a cherry blossom tree infront of a small stream, he had his sore feet in it.

It was great and all here, but there was no action besides training. They were learning how to be regal and act like gods. It was the most **boring** thing in the world. They were currently teens and knew how to turn into a human which is why Kaoku was going to have a meeting with some emperor.

Hotuko had lied and had told the emperors Kaoku was a samurai that would serve his leader was 16 yrs old. He had white hair and crimson eyes . He tried to not allow people to see his wolf fangs, they'd most likely freak out then. He didn't exactly know what to do about his wolf tail that would pop up every now and then.

Since Hotuko said Kaoku was a samarai, he had to walk around with armor on and had his glaive strapped to his back. It was really uncomfortable unless you were devoted to that job. Kaoku's brothers had it easier.

Jiasuo was 15 and 11 months old. Hotuko said he'd be willing to work as a scholar. Jiasuo would be perfect as a scholar. He always had his head stuck in a book if it wasn't infront of a laptop looking up something informational. Jiasuo had pitch black hair and orange eyes since the brother's eye colors was beginning to change.

He was more serious acting than before and always had an answer for a question, it irratated Kaoku alot. The one who had the easiest job of them all though was Yiako. All he had to do was explore stuff like the himalayas, and Yiako was like a monkey, he could climb anywhere, run anywhere, and do anything he wanted that involved using energy. Yiako was just the tiniest bit serious, he liked to play around too much though. Yiako was 13 and was going on to being 14 the next day.

Yiako always bragged about how his job was the best and Jiasuo would get mad and start throwing fire at him, and Yiako always managed to dodge either way. Yiako also cracked real corny also had brown hair with green eyes. And thats when his two brothers were coming over.

"Speak of the devil... " Kaoku sighed.

"Whats wrong Kao? "Yiako asked.

"I don't want to be bothered... my feet are sore... i'm sore, and my back hurts ... so... i swear!-"

"Ooooooh! You just swore! " Yiako gasped.

"Who cares! " Kaoku snapped.

"Whats got you so '_over the edge_'... huh? "Yiako asked. He was being serious for once.

"Yeah... you can tell us, we're '_all'_ family here. " Jiasuo said.

"Hmm... ". "Work is whats got me bothered. "

Jiasuo and Yiako looked at him before laughing.

"'_Work_'! Whats so bad about work!" Yiako said,trying to keep a straight face.

A vein throbbed on Kaoku's head and he bared his teeth. "easy for you to say! you have the easiest job ever! "he growled. His two brothers continued to laugh and another vein throbbed on his head. "This is no laughing matter! If you had to run up a mountain with two buckets of water without spilling a drop of it, wouldn't you be stressed and sore! ... Then theres this obnoxious, irratating guy that thinks he's better than everyone there! ..i'd like to show him a thing or two about being a-! "

"Oh man! ... You really are worked up, aren't you? " Yiako said. Kaoku looked at him in a spiteful way. Yiako backed up a bit. "Hey! Hey! No need for the look of anger! "

" Actually... Looks of anger always help when someones talking to you. " Jiasuo said.

Yiako bared his teeth. "Please Jiasuo... don't talk. "

"Shutup Yiako!"

"No you!"

"You!'

Some more veins throbbed on Kaoku's head. "Both of you shutup! " Kaoku snarled. Both of his brothers shutup. "Thank you! Now... please go away! "

Jiasuo and Yiako looked down. "Alright... " The two walked away.


End file.
